Code Lyoko A New life
by Destined to Kill
Summary: Inspired By Thunder Ice RATED M For future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:You All Know Sai My Famous Character (JK) From 'Moral Darkness' and 'Orions Favorite' he will be my Code Lyoko Stories As Inspired By 'Thunder Ice'.**

**P.O.V - Sai**

**I'm finally going to investigate this factory and find out about that Xana that the gang of people talk about from the academy.**

**I enter the elevator.**

**And go down.**

**It opens and i see this Computer.**

**I saw someone there.**

**"Jeremy?" I ask he turns startled.**

**"Sai! what are you doing here?" He asks**

**"I don't know investigating." I reply.**

**"hey come with me." He said.**

**"Alright." I say.**

**He Leads me to a strange room.**

**"Step in here." He said.**

**I walk in the little scanner thing.**

**"Stay here." He said.**

**I wait then i here his voice through some P.A.**

**"Transfer Sai,Scanner Sai,Virtualization!"**

**The door closes then a bright light engulfs me.**

**I spawn behind 1 of my friends.**

**"Aelita I Sent You Back Up."**

**Aelita turns to me.**

**"Sai!?" She asked.**

**"Yo."**

***Flashback Recovery***

**(A/N:It will not tell you the flashback.)**

**"I remember this place it's how?Meh at least ik how this works."**

**I see someone with a big sword.**

**"You have the Xana mark so..."**

**I run towards him with my sword.**

**I attack and he blocks.**

**He chuckled.**

**He attacked in a vertical line missing me but managed to get his sword stuck in the ground.**

**I run up his sword and kick him in the face.**

**I take his sword.**

**He tries going Star Wars and pulling his sword back using power but i do this.**

**I aim sword straight at him.**

**I run and adding extra speed from the pulling and stab him with his own sword.**

**He disapears in smoke.**

**Aelita runs towards the tower.**

**THIRD PERSON**

**Aelita flys up when she enters the tower.**

**An interface appears .**

**She buts her hand on it then it reads.**

**Aelita**

**Code Lyoko.**

**"Tower Deactavated." Said Aelita**

**"Return to the Past Now." Said Jeremy.**

**P.O.V - Sai**

**I find Me,Aelita,Jeremy,Ulrich,Odd,and Yumi. at the table.**

**"Hey Sai?" Said Jeremy.**

**"Yeah?" I reply.**

**"Welcome to the team." He awnsered**

**Yumis,Odds,and Ulrichs eyes opened up in shock.**

**"What?" The 3 said.**

**"He saved Aelita and rescued you 3." Said jeremy.**

**"Not to mention he nearly defeated William on his own." Said Aelita**

**"No way..." Said Odd.**

**A/N:DAMN THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE IN MY LIFE.**


	2. Chapter 2

***The Next Day***

***Physical Education***

**I'm standing in between Ulrich and Odd.**

**"Today We Are Going To Use A Zipline,but first i need to show a deminstration." Said Jim.**

**He uses the zipline but once he reached the other tower his foot hit the side and caused him to trip.**

**The entire class laughed.**

***Ringtone***

**I awnser my phone.**

**"What is it?" I ask.**

**"Activated Tower." Said Jeremy.**

**"Get the others then head to the factory." He continued**

**"I'm on it." I reply.**

**"Activated going i'll look for yumi and Aelita."I whisper.**

**"Alright." Said Ulrich.**

**We all run off.**

**I look everywhere around the academy no sign of either of them.**

***Dial***

**"Hello?" Said Yumi.**

**"Activated Tower Get Aelita and Get Going." I said.**

**"We're On Our Way." Said Yumi.**

** *Hang Up***

**I sprint around the forest and entered the sewers.**

**I grab the skate board then i Grind Then do a Wall plant.**

**I reach the latter and found the Factory.**

**I go down the rope and noticed the elevator closing i quickly roll in.**

**"Ummm...Hi sai." Said yumi.**

**I get up and wave.**

**We reach the scanner room.**

**We all get in the scanners.**

**"By the way you 3 are in for some BIG trouble." Said Jeremy**

**"Transfer Yumi,Transfer Aelita,Transfer Sai."**

**"Scanner Yumi,Scanner Aelita,Scanner Sai."**

**"Virtualization." He continued.**

**I spawn next to odd.**

**I look up and see this...beast.**

**"Whaaaat theeee fuuuuuck?"**

**A/N:Moral is going up against the Collosous**


	3. Chapter 3 Xana

***Flashback***

**I summon my sword.**

**I Run Over to the Collosus.**

**Climing on it.**

**I reached the top.**

**I i get to the chest i stab it.**

**It gets paralysed.**

**I jump down to the sword.**

**I stabed the sphere.**

**I jump off and start to walk away.**

**"Fin-" I say as i get de-virtualized.**

***Scanner Room.***

**"Damn,that hurt."I said.**

**I go up the elevater then a black smoke came out entered me.**

**"ARGHHH..."I yell.**

**"...Damn you Xana."**

**P.O.V - Xanafyed Sai**

**I laugh.**

**I toggle to sais voice.**

**Once i get to the computer i ask jeremy...**

**"Send me back?"**

**"Definetly,william came out."He replied.**

**I enter the scanner.**

**Soon i enter Lyoko.**

**"Uhhhhh jeremy?Sai looks diifrent."Said Yumi.**

**"I dont know why yumi."**

**I walk over to William.**

**"I'll take of the tower you get them."I said.**

**I run over to the tower.**

**"Stop Him!"**

**I reached tho tower.**

**I fly Up.**

**I open the Interface.**

**_CODE XANA_**


End file.
